


i only have you

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin’s parents may be against his relationship with Taemin, but Jongin and Taemin themselves both know they’ll make it through this. (Frat AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i only have you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchynishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchynishi/gifts).



> This is one of this year's holiday ficlet requests fills.
> 
> Thank you to E for betaing! And thank you so much to all of you who have been reading my works this year. I hope you've enjoyed them, and that you will enjoy these. ♥ Happy Holidays!!

During the three months since Jongin and Taemin told their parents they were together, their chances for alone time have been few and far between, pretty much limited to breaks at dance rehearsals and whatever time they can carve out at school. 

Like always, they hole up together at a back table in the library before school starts, Taemin glued to his DS and Jongin alternately dozing on Taemin’s shoulder and sleepily responding when Taemin steals kisses.

“Hey,” Taemin abruptly remembers to ask, “do you have an extra pencil? I lost mine.”

“I dunno,” Jongin says, voice slightly slurred from sleep. “Check my bag.”

Taemin twists around and grabs Jongin’s backpack from where it’s hanging off the back of his chair—laughing quietly at Jongin’s discontented noise as he momentarily loses his spot on Taemin’s shoulder—then rifles through it, though with no luck. He should have known, he thinks, giving his boyfriend a wry, fond smile. Jongin is as forgetful as he is, after all.

Taemin is about to give up and put the bag back down when he catches sight of something sticking out of Jongin’s notebook. He pulls the dark blue paper corner out and finds himself holding a small booklet titled _Why Gay Is NOT Okay_.

“Jongin?” Taemin asks, pulling the pamphlet out and holding it up.

Jongin’s eyes open and flicker toward it, then away. “Oh, another one?”

Taemin’s honestly not sure what to do. There’s so much fodder for mockery in this pamphlet, he discovers as he skims it, but… “What _is_ this?”

“My parents keep leaving them for me,” he says with a shrug.

Taemin blinks at him, bewildered. “I thought you said things were getting better.”

“They are.” Jongin sits up, rubbing his eyes, then gives him a small smile. “You can come over again, remember?”

Yeah, for visits where they’re supervised by Jongin’s mother or sisters—who both seem to be more on their side than their parents’, at least—and not allowed upstairs. “It sucks that they’re still acting like this,” Taemin says at last.

“It was too much, I guess,” Jongin says, as matter-of-factly as if he’s talking about the weather. “Your parents already knew you liked guys. My parents had to hear everything at once.”

It’s a good point—Taemin figures his parents were always hoping that he’d assure them he’d been wrong or something, but at least when he’d told them about Jongin it hadn’t been a complete surprise. A disappointment, but not a surprise. “Would you have come out to your parents if we hadn’t gotten together?” he asks.

Jongin shrugs again, resting his head back on Taemin’s shoulder. “I didn’t know I liked guys until I met you,” he says, his voice low, twining his hand with Taemin’s. “Or if I even really liked girls. I never thought about any of it. And then—I did.”

Taemin’s hand tightens on Jongin’s. He’s not the best with words, but he figures Jongin more than deserves for him to at least try. “I’m… if you need me, I’ll do anything.”

“I know,” Jongin says with complete surety. Taemin knows he can trust that because they’re the same that way—they don’t say, and they definitely don’t promise, anything they don’t mean. It’s one of the reasons he became close to Jongin to start with. “It’ll be okay.”

“You’re psychic now?” Taemin teases.

“No. Us being together is right, that’s all. It’ll have to work out.”

If Taemin’s not big on words in general, he’s especially not one for talking about his feelings. He knows Jongin understands him without needing words. But like this, as he looks down at the top of Jongin’s bent head and feels his warmth against Taemin’s side and listens to his steady, already familiar breathing, he knows it’s time for it to be said. “Jongin?” he asks after a minute.

“Hmm?” Jongin murmurs contentedly.

He’ll probably laugh, Taemin thinks. It’s not something he says much, even to his own parents, but: “I love you,” he says, mumbling the words against Jongin’s hair.

Jongin pulls back and looks up at him in shock, all traces of tiredness gone. “I know,” Jongin says at last, his voice shaky though his eyes are firmly focused on Taemin’s.

Taemin recognizes the reference, of course—Jongin had made him marathon all six Star Wars movies shortly after they’d first met, after Taemin had admitted he’d only seen bits and pieces of them. Jongin insisted that they watch in complete silence, his own eyes riveted on the screen, and then had thoroughly discussed each one afterwards, as passionate about them as he is about everything else he’s interested in. Including Taemin, as it turned out.

“Your timing sucks, Han,” Taemin teases now.

“Shut up,” Jongin mumbles, hugging Taemin so tightly it feels like he’ll never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set during the autumn of 2008. I did contradict a bit of a previously posted Taekai installment in this, so I've amended that one accordingly. 
> 
> The tract is not referencing one in the real world, although given that the title is hardly original I wouldn't be surprised to find out that one exists.


End file.
